Never Say Never
by gleekyk
Summary: A drunken night between Robin and Barney changes more than either of them could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HIMYM fic. I'd love reviews!**

It was another night at MacLaren's. Just an average night. Only tonight Robin was hurting. Robin never wanted kids. She never planned to have any, but she always had the option of changing her mind. Now she was told she didn't. The decision would be made for her. Drinking made her feel better, and her friends knew that she needed to feel better. That was why Barney made sure that her glass was always full. They didn't know why she was upset, they didn't need to know. Their job as friends were to do what they could to make her happier.

Robin never remembered drinking so much scotch in her life, but that's what Barney kept giving her, and is tasted _so _good.

Ted was the first one to go back home. Marshal and Lily followed soon after, leaving Barney and Robin alone. "I think I need another drink." Robin said, frowning at her empty glass.

"I never thought I'd say this to an emotional and vulnerable woman, but I think it's time to cut you off."

"Barney." he whined. "I thought you wanted to make me feel better."

"If you don't feel better by now then I think alcohol probably isn't the solution to this problem."

"I'm never having kids." Robin said, shaking her head.

"Never say never." Robin said she was having kids, but Barney had feeling that one day she would cave and become that best mother to ever come out of Canada.

"I really am never having kids, though. The doctor called me back."

"She-she called you back?"

"I can't have kids. Even if I wanted to. My body's baby making department is vacant."

"What does that even mean."

"It's broken, Barney. I'm infertile. I can't ever, no matter how badly I want to, have a baby."

"How badly you want to? But I thought that… I thought that you didn't want to."

"I don't. But… You know what I mean."

"No. I really have no idea."

"I do!" She began to cry. "I do want a baby, okay? I want a beautiful little awesome baby that would wear suits all the time. I want to raise him the way my parents didn't raise me and I want him to grow up and love me and he'll be a little Robin/Barney-"

"We'd probably have to name him something like Legendbaby." Barney interrupted.

"You're right." She continued. "I never wanted to have a baby, but now that I know that I can't. I realize that it's the one thing that I want the most." She began to cry drunken tears.

"Okay, I think that I'm going to take you home."

"I want to go home with you." Robin begged.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What about Kevin?"

"I don't _care _about Kevin, right now Barney. Kevin's not that one that helps me through hard times and I'm not afraid to cry and be a hot mess in front of. That's you."

"Robin, you've been drinking a lot."

"Please don't make me be alone tonight."

He didn't want her to be alone. He helped her up and out his arm behind her back for support. It was something new for Barney. He was going home with a drunk woman who also happened to be the hottest woman he'd ever laid eyes on and sex was the last thing on his mind.

It took Barney a record time to hale a cab. When people look important, people and taxi drivers assume that you're important.

This taxi ride went different then the last one. There was no passionate kiss or fireworks. All that happened was she placed her head on his shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're so… nice." Robin said, as he helped her take her shoes off. "You're being so nice to me.'

"Well, you were my almost baby mama." He said, laughing and sitting on his couch next to her.

"Barney." She said, smiling at him. "You're the most amazing person ever."

"Do you want some bread to soak up some of that scotch."

"No." She said, that was a good way to avoid that compliment though."

"Robin… We've had a lot drink."

"I don't care." she said, moving closer to him. "Barney…"

"Robin. I have to tell you something. Nothing can happen between us until we talk about this…"

"Barney Stinson would rather talk then have sex? What world are we living in?"

"We're having serious time, you drunken whore."

"Okay." She said, locking her lips with an imaginary key.

"Okay, Robin. I know how to have meaningless sex. I'm the king of it, actually, but the thing is, if I have sex with you then it wont be meaningless because of our history. I know that sounds stupid and pathetic, but you're not… you're not… you're Robin."

Robin let out a loud laugh. She couldn't help it, seeing Barney so out of his element, talking about his feelings was so rare and… entertaining. "I'm sorry, Barney that's just…"

"I love you." He said. "I hate that you chose Kevin over me because you're the only woman in the world that I ever imagined marry and having babies with. When you told me that you were pregnant, I wanted it. I still want it now. You're the only person in the world that I would want to have a baby with."

Robin wasn't laughing anymore. "You know that… You know that I didn't choose Kevin because I loved him more. It's because… I love you too. And I love you too much."

"There's no such thing."

"There is when it comes to you, Barney. I know your lifestyle. You don't want to be with one woman. You tell Marshall how unfortunate his life is every day."

"I wouldn't just be with one woman for the rest of my life, I would be with you. All of those other women, there hot, and they're easy and that's all I know about them. You're beautiful and funny and you always make me laugh and I don't care that I would only have sex with one woman because when it's you one is all I need. You're kind of an animal you know…" He said with a wink.

She laughed. "You're right. I am."

He leaned over and kissed her with all of the tenderness and love that he had in his soul. "Don't hurt me again, Robin."

"I don't want to hurt you." She said. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

Seeing Barney his vulnerable was something new to Robin, but she had to admit, she kind of liked it.

They didn't have sex that night.

They made love.

Barney hated that world. Robin did too, but there was no other word that could be used to describe what went on that night. It was nothing like either had experienced in their life. It was amazing… until the next morning.

"Fuck." was the only thing that Robin could think to say when she realized where she was and who she was with. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

This outburst woke Barney up. "Well good morning to you too."

"Barney what did we do?"

"Uhh what do you mean?"

"This was such a mistake."

"Robin… it's not a mistake," he said, raising his voice. "You know that we're not a mistake."

"We tried this before. It didn't work."

"You said that you wouldn't do this to me again?"

She massaged her temples. "What are you talking about, Barney?"

"Last night you said that you wouldn't hurt me again. Do you know how hard it was to trust you after what happened with Kevin?"

"Kevin." She groaned. "how many times am I going to cheat on him with you?"

"Well I was hoping that this was the last time… Aren't you going to end things with Kevin?"

"No! I'm not going to end anything, except for this. No more hooking up, Barney. I meant it."

Barney stood up, putting his boxers on. "Seriously Robin? That's what you consider what we do? Hooking up?"

"I can't do this." She said, getting up. "I have to go."

It was the one woman that Barney ever wanted to stay


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that the last chapter was pretty OOC for Barney, but that's the fun of it, anyway, here's my next chapter. Review if you want me to continue. (:**

"So you see Kevin, it's really not you it's me.'

"I don't understand… why are you breaking up with me?"

"I think that I just have a lot of past experiences that I'm still dealing with. I'm not really ready to be with someone else… I'm sorry. I should have said this all a while ago." She was trying not to make eye contact. It was always worse when she made eye contact. And Kevin had such sad eyes.

"I understand." He said softly. "Well I'm going to… I'll see you later… maybe."

Robin felt bad, she really did, but it was better to give him a crappy excuse than to say that she cheated on him. Twice. With her ex boyfriend. And she wasn't sorry. She didn't regret a second that she spent with Barney.

She hadn't talked to Barney since she'd left him that morning. It had been nearly a month, and she had avoided him at all costs. It put a big strain on their group. She stopped going to MacLaren's'. She knew that Barney would be there. She would invite Lily to go shopping, or make a date to play video games with the boys, but Barney never came.

It was killing her.

She wanted things to go back to normal, but that night ruined everything. If that night had never happened then everything would just as it was before.

She still didn't regret it.

Barney felt the same way. He wanted to call her, show up at her door, anything that involved contact with her. He wanted her in his arms, he didn't care if she didn't love him. None of that mattered to him. Barney stopped with the random hookups, though of course, he didn't fill his friends in on this.

It didn't matter how many girls he slept with, none of them would mean anything to him. The only one that ever meant anything left, and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

If he couldn't be with her, he'd rather be alone.

-xxx-

She was at the mall with Lily, when it happened.

She got a sudden dizzy spell, that had never happened to her. She felt like she was going to puke up the lunch that she just ate. Later she did.

"Robin, what's up with you?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick for a few days. I don't know… Oh my God, Lily, what if I'm dying?"

"Lily rolled her eyes. "Robin, you're not dying."

"How do you know, oh no, I can't die yet. I'm not ready, I'm too young."

"You're overreacting." Lily said, giving her that friendly mom smile that she always gave. "I'm sure it's just a flu or something, call you doctor and make an appointment."

"Yeah, that sound like a the reasonable thing to do. But I just want you to know-"

"Robin, you're not dying!" Lily said, rolling her eyes again. "Anyway, what's been going on with you and Barney.

They all knew that something was going on, but none of them had actually said anything to either of them. Robin wasn't prepared to answer that question.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on? It's all the same."

"Robin. I haven't seen you two together since… since that night when you and Barney were drinking lots of scotch, and you were the last two. Oh, Robin. What did you do."

"Damn you Lily. Why do you know everything."

"Have you not learned your lesson about sleeping with Barney? It usually doesn't go to well for you."

"It's not… It's not just that, Lily. You don't understand."

"What's not to understand?"

"I'm never going to be with Barney."

"Never say never." Lily offered, hopeful that two of her best friend would some day find their way back to each other.

"Barney… he told me he loves me."

"And you rejected him?"

"I hurt him. I hurt him bad. I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

"Barney's not the type of person to hold grudges.

"I will never forgive her!" Barney told Marshall over drinks.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Barney was all mooshy and sad over a girl."

"I'm neither mooshy nor sad. In fact, I don't even care about Robin at all anymore."

"Bull shit."

"What?"

"That's not true, and you know it's not. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have gone a month without talking to her."

"Uh no. I'm not talking to her because I don't care. Do you not understand the concept of meaningless sex."

They both knew that it wasn't meaningless sex.

-xxx-

"So lay it on me straight doc."

"You're not dying."

"Well that's a relief. So what is it? The flu?"

"Not exactly."

"Well is there any sort of medication that I can take because this has been bothering me for like a week. I even had to take a couple days off of work."

No, her doctor said with a friendly smile. "Medication wont make this go away."

"You're starting to creep me out. You're not one of those crazy doctors that thing I should drink herbal tea and I'll be better in no time, are you?

"No, but I can tell you that you're not sick."

"Can you just tell me what's going on?"

"According to your blood work, you're pregnant."

"No, that's impossible. I can't have children. I was told that I would never had children. How is this happening."

The doctor shrugged. "I guess that you should just be thankful for this blessing."

Robin didn't know how she felt. But she knew one thing. This meant that she had to talk to Barney. She had to face him again after what she did to him. She was going to know for sure this time, though. She was going to go to a million doctors before she told Barney that she was going to have his baby… again.

She touched her stomach and smiled a little.

She was going to have a Legendbaby


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They're totally appreciated. Keep them coming. Sorry, I didn't have a change to proofread this chapter, so there may be a few minor mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Robin couldn't seem to wrap her head around what was happening. She was pregnant with a baby. _With Barney's baby._ The baby that neither of them wanted. How was she supposed to tell him that she'd gone and gotten herself pregnant?

A drunken night and this is how it ended.

He was going to hate her. She just knew it. She couldn't tell him. But she had to. Her mind kept weighing the options. She was utterly confused.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Lily asked, walking in an interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh… Oh Hi, Lily."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well the good news is that I'm not dying."

"See. I told you it was nothing."

"It's not really nothing…"

"Well what is it? Are you sick?"

"Not… exactly. Lily I'm pregnant. I don't know how or why, but all I know is that there is baby growing in here." She pointed to her stomach.

Lily's mouth hung open as she tried to find her speech. "That's… good?"

"I don't know how I feel about it."

"Well at least Kevin will be a good dad, right?"

"Kevin and I never had sex, Lily. It's Barney's baby. And I don't know how to tell him."

"You just have to tell him!"

Tears started to form in Robin's eyes. "I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to think that I did this on purpose."

"Oh Robin," Lily said putting her arm around her. "Barney won't hate you. He knows that this wasn't apart of your plan."

"How do I tell him? What do I say?"

"Well saying hello for the first time since… that night… might be a good start." Lily couldn't help but have a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I know that this isn't really a super happy time for you, but I can't help to think that this baby might have saved our group."

"Or ruined it for good."

"Robin, Barney loves you. That's why he's been avoiding you."

"I've hurt him so much. I promised I wouldn't do it again. Lily, how could he love me?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you stay with him? It's clear that you wanted to, so why didn't you?"

"It's… It's complicated with me and Barney."

"Well it's about to get a whole lot more complicated. Tell you what, come down to McLaren's tonight. I'll make sure that Barney's there."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"Come on, Robin. It's like ripping off a band-aid. The quicker and faster you do it, the easier it will be."

Robin knew that Lily was probably right. She usually was right. That was why she agreed to go down to the bar that night. Marshall, Ted, Lily and Barney were all sitting at their regular booth.

"Hey." She approached them cautiously. "Can I pull up a chair?"

"Yeah, of course." Lily said, speaking for the group.

Robin pulled up a chair and say in-between Marshall and Barney.

"I'm about to go get more drinks, do you want a beer Robin?"

"I'll just take a scotch. Err- actually, I don't want a drink. I'll just take bottled water."

Lily gave her a nod of approval.

"So… How have you been Barney?"

He looked awkwardly at his drink. "Uhh… good. How have you been?"

"I've been good… I mean not really good. Everything is happening so fast, and it's not like I wanted it all to happen the way that it did."

Marshall returned with their drinks, handing Robin her water. Barney gave her a quick and small grin. "Stopped drinking?"

She laughed. "No way. Never. Just… taking a little break."

"You know, Marshall, It's getting late. I think that we should go to bed."

"What? No way. It's only ten, and I just started this drink."

"Well chug it and let's go. I have a very special surprise for you." She said with a wink.

This was enough motivation to get him to finish his beer in a few gulps and remove himself from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ted, don't you have that big job tomorrow? What are you still doing up? Go get some sleep."

"I thought I might-"

"_Just to go to bed, Ted, do you not see that Robin and Barney need to talk?"_ She telepathically told him.

"_What? Why do they have to talk?"_ He telepathically replied.

"_Have you not noticed they haven't talking in the last month? Just go to bed!"_

"_Alright! I'm going!"_

"Lily's right." He said out loud. "I should get going."

With the three of them left Barney and Robin to discuss what it was that they needed to.

"So umm… A lot's been going on."

"I should probably get going too." Barney said, getting up to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "Barney. Please don't go."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me again. I told you I couldn't handle what happened last time."

"I know. I was horrible. I'm a self centered bitch, but I just really need to talk to you."

"I don't know that I want to hear anything that you have to say."

She pulled herself up, using the grip on his arm so that they were face to face. "Barney, I know I don't deserve it, but it's really important that you listen to me."

"Robin I-"

"I didn't leave because I don't love you. I do love you. I love you more than I thought was possible."

"I can't do this. I can't go threw another break up."

"Damn it Barney, this isn't about us."

"Then what's it about?"

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "Please don't hate me, Barney. Please say that you don't hate me."

He couldn't take her crying. That was the one thing that he couldn't take. He reacted before he thought and pulled Robin into a hug. "Hey, do you really think that I could ever hate you? Of course I don't."

"You could _never_ hate me?"

"Never."

"Barney, I know that you don't want kids, neither do I but… I don't know how it happened. I'm so sorry."

"Robin, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How… How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I would never let you raise this baby on your own. Even if we're not together, it doesn't mean that we can't parent together. I want to do this with you."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"Well you'll never have to know. I promise I'll be there through everything. I want to be apart of everything."

Robin embraced Barney again. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Not any woman would be awesome enough to carry a Legendbaby in her womb."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have many ideas for this story, and am not sure which ones I want to use! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it seems kind of rushed. Sorry. ):**

Robin walked into Marshall and Lily's apartment huffing. "Some guy stole my taxi today. What a dick. I hate that guy I almost punched him in the face."

"You uh… didn't though, right?" Lily asked, a little worried. Robin had been particularly moody the last couple of days, and Lily wouldn't have put it past her.

"No." Robin snapped, crossing her arms and going into the kitchen. Barney walked in the door a few seconds after Robin.

"Is Robin here yet?" It was the first thing that Barney had asked every time he walked into any room that he knew Robin would at some point in the night be in since a month ago when Robin had told him about their Legendbaby.

"She just got here. She's in the kitchen." Marshall said. "But be careful, she's in a mood."

"She's had a very hard day it's hard her hormones are… yeah, she's in a mood." said Lily.

"Why do you guys have no ice cream?" Robin asked, looking as though she as about to cry. "Do you guys have something against ice cream?"

Marshall and Lily shook their heads as if their little children being yelled at by their very mean and hormonal mother.

Barney took her arm gently. "I'll take you to get good ice cream. Where ever you want."

"Can we go to _Coldstone_?" Robin asked, like a little kid begging.

"Yes we can." He said, putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her out of Lily and Marshall's apartment, mouthing "you're welcome" before closing the door behind him.

"I've been kind of moody lately, I know." Robin said, finishing the last of her ice cream. "I'm sorry."

Barney smiled. "It's okay. It must be the baby's fault."

She nodded. "I think that it is. Thank you for getting me ice cream. I really needed some."

"Call me whenever you need ice cream." He said. "I'll gladly make sure that you get some."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Robin, you're taking good care of my baby. I want to take good care of you."

She smiled and set her head on his shoulder. "I'm so lucky that I got knocked up by you and not some loser."

"Who thought that drunk sex would ever lead to something good?"

"Who thought that we would ever be having a baby?"

He rubbed her back. "I'm glad that all of this happened. I wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world."

She smiled up at him. "Me either."

-xxx-

After Robin had calmed down a bit, her and Barney returned to Marshall and Lily's.

"Hey." Said Ted, who had arrived while they were gone.

"Why would you say that?" Marshall asked Ted. "Can you stop being so insensitive, do you not see that Robin is having a bad day?" Ted looked taken aback, not aware of Robin's previous ice cream melt down.

"It's okay, Marshall." She said. "I'm in a better mood."

"Oh thank goodness. You almost made me cry. You were mean."

"What is that I see?" Ted asked, pointing at Robin.

"What?" she asked, checking her clothes for food stains.

"Robin's getting a bump." Ted said.

"What? No. I just ate a large ice cream."

"Nope, that's definitely a baby bump."

Lily grinned. "Aw, Robin, this is so wonderful. Let me go get my camera!"

Barney looked down. He did see a little bump started to form. He smiled knowing that that was his baby. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the couch.

He couldn't stop looked at the bump, even after they had all sat down and everyone had forgotten about it. The fact that it was no there made it all seem so much more real, and surprisingly this didn't scare Barney, not even a little. It only made him more excited about everything that was yet to come.

He reached down and rubbed her stomach gently. She grabbed his other hand feeling safer than she'd ever felt, and like Barney, so wasn't afraid of anything, as long as they had each other through this.

-xxx-

"I thought maybe tonight Legendbaby and I could have a sleep over." Barney asked her when the two of them were alone. Marshall, Lily and Ted wanted to grab a beer, but Robin, of course, couldn't drink. Barney encouraged them to go, hoping for a few minutes alone with Robin. They left, promising to be only fifteen minutes.

"You know that I have to keep it in me for another seven months, right?"

"I know, I thought… you could come too."

"You want to have a sleep over?"

"Yeah." He said. "I mean not with you… well you're invited, but yeah, a little father/son time."

"Okay." She said, a smile visible at the corner of her lips. "But I think that you meant father/daughter."

"I think that I should hurry and get you home before you change your mind." he said, picking her up effortlessly and leaving before the other three returned.

She giggled, feeling like a teenager. "I can walk." She said when they were outside of their friend's apartment.

He set her on her feet. "Good, because no offence, but I think that baby is going to be a chunker."

She punched his arm, hard enough to leave a bruise, but he learned his lesson early in the pregnancy on what is and isn't okay to say to Robin. Saying that she was getting heavy, was definitely not okay.

"I wouldn't be awkward if we shared a bed, right?" Barney asked when they reached his apartment.

"Well… we're sharing a baby, so I think that we should be good."

"I… I want to be close you guys tonight."

Robin wrapped her around Barney and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We want to be close to you too." She said, speaking for herself and her unborn child.

He leaned in and went for her lips. He couldn't resist any longer. Those lips were so tempting and they were just begging him to kiss them. Barney was shocked that Robin put up no form of protest. In fact, she kissed him back.

Kissing Robin was like nothing that Barney could describe. It was something that was incomparable to any other girl that he had ever kissed. He never wanted it to end, but like most good things, it did.

"I'm tired." She said, heading towards his bedroom as though they had not just shared a passionate and beautiful kiss. "Do you have a T-shirt or something I can sleep in."

He scowled. "No I don't own a T-shirt. Dress shirts are in the second drawer down. You can wear one of those."

It didn't make him feel weird that Robin was wearing his shirt and nothing else when he slipped into bed with her. He didn't feel the way he would have if it had been any girl. He didn't want to have sex with her at that moment, he truly didn't. He wanted to hold her in his arms. And that's what he did for the rest of the night.

And when she woke up, her first instinct wasn't to run


	5. Chapter 5

Robin woke up and cuddled up close to Barney, she wanted to stay there all day, and probably would have if she hadn't felt suddenly nauseous. It happened every morning. And sometimes in the afternoon. And sometimes in the evening. Who ever called it "morning sickness" probably was never pregnant. It should be called "whenever it wants to be sickness"

Robin didn't want to wake Barney up. She didn't want him to be disgusted. She knew that he promised to be there for her, but she thought that she would do this one thing on her own. The single woman inside her told her to never let a man see her puke, even if it was just Barney.

Barney woke up the sound of puking. He hated the sound, almost as much as he hated the act itself, but he followed the sound to the bathroom, where Robin was, on the floor. It must be morning sickness. He heard her complain about it all the time, but had never seen it first hand.

He sat on the floor next to her and held her hair back. It was an just and instinct. He wanted to do anything he could to help her, even if it was just holding her hair while she puked. Even on the floor, with her left over make up running and her hair a mess, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Barney, I didn't know you were awake."

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She said, wiping her mouth. "I'm done." She was happy that Barney was being so sweet to her, but she really expected nothing less. She saw a side of Barney that she never thought was possible. The loving dad side.

"So this is morning sickness?" He asked, helping her up off of the floor.

She sighed. "Every day."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some dry toast."

Robin hugged him. "You're the best."

She brushed her teeth with an unopened tooth brush that she found under the sink. It seemed very "Barneyish" to have a tooth brush for his "guests" She hadn't been planning on spending the night so she didn't bring anything. She also took a shower and changed back into her clothes from yesterday. She figured it was better than wearing nothing but Barney's four hundred dollar shirt which now had a little puke on the sleeve. Oops.

As she was finishing getting ready her phone rang. It was of course Lily, probably wondering where her and Barney went last night.

"Where did you guys go last night?" Robin was always right. Or maybe Lily was just really predictable.

"Uhh. We were tired, so we went home."

"Together?"

Damn, how did Lily always know everything? It was like trying to hide the fact that she had snuck out to see a boy the previous night to her mother.

"Well… yeah… Barney wanted me to spend the night."

"Do you think that you two are going to end up together again?"

"Well I don't know. It's kind of complicated…" Lily was always such a hopeless romantic.

"I think that you two could have something really special."

"Thank you for your opinion, Lily, but I have to go. Barney made breakfast."

"Breakfast of love."

Robin hung up before she puked again.

-xxx-

"I really liked last night." Barney said over breakfast. "I can't believe how soon the baby's going to be here."

"We still have a while." She said. "I'm not ready yet."

He smiled. "We're going to be fine." he grabbed her hand.

"What are we, Barney?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I just… the mother of your child?"

"What do you mean _just_? That's not something that I take lightly."

"So that's all I am?"

He smiled at her. "What do you want to be?"

"What do you want me to be?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a little bit crazy about you. I've never held a woman's hair while she was puking. Not even a really hot one that I wanted to sleep with."

She laughed. "So I'm not a super hot chick?"

"Pft. No. That's the mother of my child you're talking about. She's absolutely stunning." Robin laughed and even blushed a little, not used to getting this kind of attention from Barney. Absolutely stunning? She'd take it.

"I was thinking about something…" He said. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. It was something that she wasn't used to hearing from Barney.

Robin smiled. "What's that?"

He smiled, "Lets go for a walk…"

"That's the thing you were thinking about?"

"Yeah… I was thinking about going for a walk with you around New York City."

So they did go for their walk, and he was even bold enough to take her hand. Even though he knew that she would accept it each time, he was nervous the entire time until he reached out and touched her.

"I'm sorry." She said, upon feeling the contact. "I… You told me not to leave and I left anyway."

"You were drunk. I should have never asked you to keep promises."

"I wanted to stay." She said quietly. "I just… You're Barney, and It's hard for me to accept my feelings sometimes."

"You didn't want to leave today, right?"

She shook her head.

"Well then why don't you… Do you want to think about moving in with me?"

"Wow… That's kind of sudden."

"I don't think so. I mean yeah, I guess maybe but, I just don't want you to leave."

"What about your girls?" Robin asked. "It's going to be kind of a cock block when they see your pregnant ex-girlfriend on the couch crying and eating ice cream."

"Girls? I haven't been with anyone since the last time I was with you."

This made Robin literally stop in her tracks. "You're saying that you haven't had sex in over two months?"

He shrugged. "it's not a big deal. I don't really want to."

"Barney Stinson, you're turning into an old man."

"You're changing the topic." He pointed out.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes you'll think about it? Or yes you're changing the topic?"

"Yes I'll move in with you. What do we have to loose?"

He smiled, letting go of her hand and putting it around her shoulder. Nothing felt more right then when he was with Robin, like this. It was better than sex with any other woman to just be around her. In fact, he would rather hold her hair as she puked then have sex with any other beautiful woman in the city. That was something that should have scared him, but surprisingly it didn't.

"And, you don't have to be my ex-girlfriend if you don't want to you know, I mean, we're going to raise a baby together, we're practically a couple again."

"So you're saying that you not only want to move in with me, but you also want to be my boyfriend." She said with a grin.

He kissed her lips softly. "I think that it would be in the best interest of Legendbaby. And me… because…"

Robin smiled. "Say it and I'll say yes."

"I love you." Barney said. He's never meant those words more than when he said then to Robin


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think that I made these two get together too soon in this story. So don't hate me for this chapter. I'll fix it, I promise. I just felt like messing things up a bit! (: P.S. I have no idea who Robin's boss is or if they've ever mentioned him, so I made someone up. Also I do proofread, but I'm not good at it. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

Even after Robin had her own clothes, she still chose to wear Barney's shirt to bed. It smelled so good and was so comfortable. He didn't mind. He liked the way that she looked in his clothes.

"Barney, do you want to go to the holiday Christmas party with me?" She asked, while laying in his arms one morning.

"Like… for your work? You guys have a party?"

"Yeah." She said, sitting up. "There will be lots of alcohol that you'll have to make sure that I don't drink and when my coworkers ask, you have to help me come up with an excuse for why I'm not falling over drunk like every other year."

"Isn't being pregnant a big enough excuse?"

"It would be… If they knew I was pregnant."

"Your coworkers don't know that you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell them?"

"Well I guess they'll know soon enough, but I don't know… I didn't want them to think less of me. I was always the person who was never supposed to have kids."

"Well I'll go." He said, trying to understand why she was so ashamed of something that he thought was so wonderful. "But I think that you should tell them."

-xxx-

Barney was very sociable. Holiday parties were his specialty. He usually would be looking for the hottest chick he could spot, and then work his magic to try and get her to go home with him. This year he came in with the hottest girl, and knew that he would take her home without a struggle.

He couldn't stop looking at Robin. She looked so lovely that night. Her dress was a bit form fitting, so that he could see her bump which was becoming more and more visible, although to anyone who didn't know she was pregnant it probably just looked like Robin ate a large lunch. Her hair looked magnificent, her face looked magnificent. Everything on her was to die for.

Robin didn't remember her work parties to be so boring. That was probably because at every other party she had went to she had consumed half of the punch bowl and done something entertaining and stupid.

"I don't like being here with a clear mind." She said to Barney, who was also drink free. He tried not to drink when he was around Robin. He knew how much she liked alcohol and figured that he owed it to her.

"We weren't meant to spend time with people we work with outside of work unless we've got a never ending supply of scotch." Barney agreed.

"There's my boss." Robin said, hitting Barney on his arm. "I hope he doesn't come over here. I really don't want to- Hi Chuck!" Robin greeted him enthusiastically.

"Robin you seem unusually… sober."

"Oh yeah… I decided not to drink tonight. I have a long day tomorrow."

Barney wished that she would have told him why she really wasn't drinking tonight.

"Well who's this?" He asked, looking at Barney.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Barney this is my boss. This is Chuck. Chuck this is my… my friend Barney." Barney's heart sunk. He was reduced back to her friend? Was that how she saw him? Just a friend?

Barney shook his hand, trying to hide the fact that he felt like hiding his face in a pillow and screaming.

"Yeah." He said, a smile on his face that was obviously fake. "I'm Robin's friend. And her roommate too actually, but I guess that that's all."

Robin shot him a "shut up right now" look.

"I'm actually going to go." Barney said to Robin, walking away. Robin said goodbye to her boss and then went after him.

"Barney, wait." She said, "I'll go with you."

"Why don't you just stay here."

"Because I want to go home with you." She said, finally catching up to him. He wasn't walking that fast, but Robin was pregnant and she had 3 inch heels on, so it was faster then she could keep up with.

The cab ride home was silent. Barney looked out of his window the entire time, well Robin took turns looking out her window and then apologetically at Barney.

"I'm glad that's over." Robin said, when they reached the apartment.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to accidentally let it slip that I'm more than just your friend. That would have been awful, huh?"

"Barney. That was my boss. I was just trying to be… professional."

"No. You were trying to hide the fact that you're with me, and that we're having a baby. Why are you so ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed, she said, taking his hand. "I'm not ashamed of you or that I'm having your baby. I just didn't think I needed to tell Chuck."

"Then why did you even ask me to go to the party with you?"

"Because I wanted you to go."

"You just don't want anyone to know that I'm your boyfriend, am I ever going to be good enough for you?"

"Stop it, Barney. You are good enough for me. You know that you are."

He pulled his hand away from her's. "Don't kid yourself. No one's ever going to be good enough for you."

"I'm sorry, Barney. I really am, and I don't want to fight." She moved over to his again, grabbing his shoulders. "Can we just go to bed."

"Get out." he said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Call me when the baby's born." He said, walking away from her.

"No." She said, her eyes filling up her tears. She went after him, grabbing his arm. He pulled it away from her.

"Robin, get out."

"Barney, you can't do this to me."

"I can't do this to you? I can't even look at you."

Her tears began to spill. The last thing that she wanted was to hurt Barney, and she could tell that by being there she was hurting him, so she called a taxi and went over to Marshall and Lily's.

-xxx-

"I'm such a bad girlfriend." She said, laying next to Lily in her and Marshall's bed, she was still crying. She had cried the whole cab ride over and just couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh Robin, you're not a bad girlfriend." Lily said, putting her arm around her. "You just panicked."

Robin took a particularly large bite of ice cream, which caused her to be unable to speak for a moment.

"He doesn't want to see me… That's what he said." She said, stuffing her mouth with another unreasonably large bite.

"He didn't mean it. I'm sure he'll call you tomorrow. You just stay here tonight."

Marshall opened their bedroom door. "Heeey Robin." He said, smiling at her. She felt like she was a teenager and Marshall and Lily were two concerned parents trying to help her through the pain of her first break up. She wasn't a teenager, though. She was… older than a teenager. And she was pregnant. This wasn't all about her anymore.

"Do you need more ice cream? I can run to the store and grab you some." He asked, his smile not fading.

"No." Robin said. "You guys are the best, though." She rested her head on Lily's shoulder, and slowly fell into sleep.

She woke up in someone's arms that wasn't Barney. It felt so wrong. She sat up, knowing that it wasn't morning yet, but also knowing that she couldn't stay there another minute. Marshall had taken the couch last night well Lily comforted her until she fell asleep.

She reminded herself to never do anything to lose those two.

She slipped out of the door slowly, making sure that she didn't wake up Marshall. She was still in the heels and dress that she wore last night, but she knew that her hair didn't look as nice as it did, and she was sure that she had cried all of her make up off.

She needed some fresh air though. There was nothing like a walk around New York City in the middle of the night.

New York City is probably not the safest place for a pregnant woman to roam during the middle of the night, however. Robin had lived in New York for years, but wasn't expecting what happened next.

One moment she was enjoying the cold night air, and the next she was on the ground, three men surrounding her. One had a knife.

There was something on the knife, but it was hard to tell because it was so dark. A street light came on and she that it was blood.

Her blood.

"Oh fuck." She said out loud


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or whatever holiday they celebrate! Sorry that the last chapter was sad. (: I was getting bored.**

Robin tried to fight, she was always a fighter, but there were three guys, and she was just one woman, and she was growing weak from the surprise stabbing. She felt the blood running from her arm down to her fingers. She was thankful that is was only the area near her shoulder that she punctured, but she knew that fighting was going to make it worse, so she gave up on her pride and stopped. They took her purse, blackening her eye and breaking open her lip first. She mentally thanked herself for putting her phone in her bra.

She decided she was going to just call an ambulance, she didn't want to scare any of her friends with something that could be nothing. She didn't want to go to the hospital alone though, she didn't want to sit there and wait for them to tell her if something was wrong without anyone by her side. She thought about the last time she had to do that. It was when she thought she was pregnant the first time. Barney was there.

But Barney hated her now. She didn't want him to get mad at her for calling him.

But then again, Barney didn't hate their baby, and this wasn't just about her. She knew that she had to call him. He answered on the third ring, but it felt like it was the hundredth.

"Robin. Is it that hard for you to comprehend that I don't want to talk to you." Hearing this hurt more than being stabbed on the streets on New York in the middle of the night by a mugger.

"I know." She said, wiping her tears, partly from the pain and fear and partly from hearing Barney still so angry at her.. "I need you right now."

"Robin." She said, a little nicer. "I need time."

"There were these guys." She continued anyway. "They came out of no where, and they… they had a knife and-"

Barney sat up in bed, forgetting every feeling of anger he ever felt for Robin. "Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked, interrupting her description.

Robin read him the street signs. He thanked himself for looking attractive and being able to hail cabs quickly. He also thanked the muggers for choosing a spot so close to his apartment.

The whole ride over he thought one thing. The last time he saw her he told her to go. He could have held her and accepted her apologies, but he didn't. He could have kissed her all night, but instead this happened. Anything that happened to Robin or the baby from this point on was on him. They were his responsibility now, and he just put them out like they were nothing. He never hated himself more than he did at that moment.

It felt like hours that Robin waited for Barney, when in reality it was only a few minutes. She felt that the worst was over. She had called Barney, and he didn't even seem to be upset with her. Why was she such a shitty girlfriend? If she would have just told her boss that Barney was her boyfriend, none of this would have happened.

His heard dropped to his knees when he found her. "Robin. Oh my God." he said, running over to her, and literally dropping to his knees at her side. He touched the wound gently, but she still flinched a little, still on edge. It didn't look too deep, and it was no where near their unborn child. He took a small sigh of relief, hoping that the training he received from reruns of _Grey's Anatomy _served him correctly. He took her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Her eyes were puffier than he ever remembered them being. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have left in the middle of the night. I shouldn't have fought back... I shouldn't have called you just my friend."

Barney helped her up. "Don't even think about that right now. I don't care about that anymore. All I care about is you and the baby."

She felt so weak an fragile in his arms. She felt like everything that Robin wasn't. He wanted to make the pain go away, but he knew that he couldn't. As awesome as he was, he wasn't a doctor.

-xxx- 

"You're lucky." The doctor in the Emergency Room told them., finishing up the few stitches that she needed. "Everything should heal quite nicely."

"What about the baby?" Robin asked, looking at Barney. Barney took her hand, to show her that even though everything had calmed down he was still there for her.

"There is no harm to the baby." He said.

Robin put her head on Barney's shoulder, never remembering feeling so relieved in her life.

The doctor focused his attention to Barney. "I would take good care of her if I were you, especially for the next couple of days, give her body time to heal without stress of having to do every day things." Barney nodded, having full intentions of not letting her move a finger until their precious little baby was born.

Barney hugged her. "I had no right to get angry with you." He whispered in her ear after the doctor had left. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want this to happen again."

"…The mugging or the fight?"

"I don't want you to want me to leave."

"I'll never ask you to leave again. I've learned my lesson. I can't believe I almost… lost you."

She smiled. "Everyone's okay, though. I think maybe we should… rethink our relationship though."

Barney let her talk, even though what she was saying was starting to scare him.

"Maybe our problem is that we're too passionate."

He nodded, knowing that this was exactly true, "We would never have fallen in love without the passion."

"I think it would be best if we were just friends again. We were never like this when we were just friends."

"I don't want to be just friends with you, Robin, I love you."

"It would be what's best for everyone… okay, maybe not everyone, but it would be what's best for the baby, and that's what's important now, Barney."

He thought for a minute. "Okay, but only on one condition. You still live with me, you can stay in the guest room, but I want to make sure that you're always okay."

She smiled. "Deal."

"One more condition." He said, resting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" She asked, getting kind of nervous.

"You let me kiss you one more time." He said, not waiting for her answer, and leaning in, and kissing her the way the he always did. The way the made her weak in the knees and made her arms and legs turn into jelly.

Neither one of them ever wanted the kiss to end, but eventually, it did. Their was a few moment of heavy breathing before Robin stood up and dialed someone's number.

"Who are you calling?" He asked. "Marshall and Lily? That's probably a good idea, they're probably really worried."

She shook her head, and mentally noted to call Marshall and Lily.

"Hello." said the groggy voice on the other end.

"Hi Chuck, this is Robin, I wont be able to come in for a few days. I had an accident, and I have to take it easy because… I'm pregnant, and that man who was at the party with me, he's not just my friend, he's the father."

"That's… great Robin," He yawned, not showing much interest. "I'll see you when you come back."

"He didn't even care." She said, hanging up.

Barney had a ridiculous grin on his face. "I wish that I would have saved that kiss."

"How about this." Robin said with a smile. "You can have one surprise kiss whenever you want to… Like the slaps."

"Only better."

"And Lily had no say in it."

He smiled at her, never wanting to leave her side again, and feeling guilty for all of the things he said to her. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and kiss her every morning and every night, but he knew that that wasn't what she needed right now. She needed a friend and she needed him to be loving and caring for her and their child, and that was exactly what he was prepared to be.

-xxx-

"I'm kind of tired." She said. "Actually… I'm a lot tired."

He yawned. "Me too. I didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted.

He showed her to the guest room, where she made her self comfortable, while went to his own bed. Alone.

He wasn't laying down for five minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said.

Robin stood in his doorway. "I can't sleep I keep thinking too much… Can I sleep in here just for one night?"

He moved over, making room for her. She got in and snuggled close to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

He stayed awake for a moment though, fighting sleep. He smiled at the beautiful woman that was in his arms, and at the fact that the lines that she drew that day were already getting blurred


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I get giddy every time someone subscribes or reviews. Happy New Year! I would like to apologize for any errors, I proofread quickly, and I'm not very good at it. I hope you like it anyway!**

Robin had forgotten to call Lily and Marshall. She didn't realize this until a loud, frantic knock woke her up. She looked next to her and Barney was already gone. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't upset that she didn't get to wake up in his arms.

Waking up in his arms was something that she did when they were together, but they weren't anymore, and that meant that she had to get used to waking up alone. She had done it for years before, but for some reason it was a lot harder than she remembered it be before she had Barney to wake up to every morning.

I guess she just loved him.

"Have you seen Robin? She left last night and I have no idea where she went." Robin heard from the living room. Poor Lily must have been worried sick. Robin felt a surge of guilt at the urgency's in her friend's voice.

"Yeah, she's okay." Barney said, going into detail about the events of last night and their plan to be friends for the sake of their unborn child.

"Now Barney, you really think that you and Robin can be just friends after all that you've been through?"

"It's the only option that I have at this point, Lily." He said in a surprisingly serious tone. Robin felt like she wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, she forced the part of her that wanted to listen to his conversation with Lily down, and got out of bed, meeting Lily and Barney in the living room and making her presence known.

The first thing that Lily did was hug her. A typical Lily act that was expected. "Thank goodness that you're okay, Robin. Barney told me what happened. Are you crazy?" Robin didn't know what she was talking about, the way she left in the middle of the night or the way that she handled her relationship with Barney.

She shrugged. "I had a long night and I kind of just want to take a shower." She loved Lily but wasn't in the mood for the third degree that she was sure to present her with. Robin left the two to talk alone again without another word.

She normally hated cold showers, even in the summer she couldn't stand them, but this morning a cold shower was the only thing that sounded bearable, so she turned the knob as far over as she could, and got in slowly, letting her body get used to the temperature change. She immediately began to shiver, but she didn't care.

She rubbed her stomach caringly. She was growing bigger and bigger, soon she wasn't going to be able to hide the bump with baggy clothes. She didn't need to anymore, not that her boss knew that she was pregnant. She was glad that she told him. She was able to show Barney that she wasn't ashamed, and it took a lot off of her chest. She was glad that she was doing this with Barney. She wanted everyone to know that she was glad she was doing this with Barney.

"I don't understand." Lily said, back in the living room. "I thought that you two were doing well before your fight. You guys couldn't go back to that."

"Lily, I would love to go back to that, but Robin just isn't ready."

"You have to push her."

Barney shook his head. "I can't do that to her. If she doesn't want to be with me in the way I want to be with her right now, then I just have to accept it."

"What if she never wants to? Or never admits that she wants to."

"I can't think like that. All I know is that if I push her than I could lose her, and I don't want that to happen again."

"Robin loves you. I don't think that she ever stopped."

"I never stopped loving her." Barney admitted quietly.

"Maybe I should talk to her?"

"That would just be a waste of time; you know how stubborn she is. She won't do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"How do you know she doesn't want this?"

"How do you know that she does?"

"You have to take chances if you-"

"Lily… No." He said. His voice was so sad and defeated. It was so different from the Barney that Lily knew that it tugged at her heart more than she thought Barney could.

"I'll go." She said. "But if you need me, just call, okay?"

Barney nodded, and then forced a smile to show Lily he wasn't taking it too hard, even though they both knew that he was. "I guess I'll just have to go back to being awesome."

When he thought of being awesome the only thing he could think of was being with Robin.

-xxx-

Robin was still shivering even after she was wrapped in a towel in the guest bedroom.

"Can I come in?" Barney asked, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she called back, going through her clothes, trying to find something that would fit her.

He opened the door, "Oh, you're not dressed yet?" She was so comfortable around Barney that she seemed to have forgotten that other than a thin towel she was naked.

"Of course I'm not dressed, she said irritated. "Nothing fits anymore." She had never shown much displeasure in her weight gain until then. Even when she was in the shower only minutes before, she was happy with the size of her stomach and what it meant.

When she was in the shower she was alone. When she was in the shower, Barney, the man who could be and has been with any beautiful woman that he wants, wasn't there.

"Just put sweatpants on." He suggested. Usually he never condoned the wearing of sweat pants, but they didn't have any plans of going any where that day, and since she was pregnant, he decided that he could cut her some slack with her wardrobe.

"Maybe I don't want to wear just sweat pants." She snapped.

"We can always get you more clothes." He said, calmly sitting down on the guest bed.

"I don't want more clothes. I want these ones to fit. I want to stop getting bigger and bigger. I want to be pretty again." She whined, sounding similar to a small child.

"I think you look great."

"Well yeah, of course you're going to say that, but I used to be a head turner, Barney. I want to be a head turner again."

He gave her one of his Barney grins. "You still turn my head."

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes Barney made it so mad to be angry at him, especially when she knew that she wasn't really mad at him. "I wish that I could have a baby and still look hot."

"You do still look hot." He insisted.

She glared at him. "If you say one more nice thing I swear I'll hit you."

"I just think that you're always beautiful, and no matter what you wear or how pregnant you get you're still going to be beautiful."

She hit him.

"I guess… I deserved that." He said, rubbing his arm. To his surprise instead of scolding him, she smiled at him.

"I hate that you always know exactly what to say." She admitted.

He smiled back at her, not able to contain his goofy grin.

"I have to change." She said, remembering how cold her body was. The old Barney would have stayed. He would have tried to seduce her while she was in this vulnerable state, knowing that at this moment he probably could have, yet he left the room without any form of protest because he knew that that was not what Robin needed right now, and for some sick reason that he still couldn't figure out, he cared about what he needed more than what he did.

I guess he just loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I read every one of your reviews and I love them so very much! I think I have some more idea for this story, but they're starting to dwindle. If you guys have any ideas to help me, I'll try to incorporate them. That is if I like it. (: I really love all of your reviews, did I mention that already? That's okay, I'll say it again!**

Robin still thought about what happened when she was mugged. She pretended like it didn't bother her when everyone else was around, but the truth was that it scared the hell out of her. She remembered how terrified she was when she saw the blood, and how hard she tried to fight.

Sometimes she remembered it when she was sleeping. She remembered the feeling when she saw those three men and knew that she had no chance against them.

They haunted her nightmares with their kicks and punches. She didn't even realize that she was screaming bloody murder until Barney came running into the guest room.

"Robin, what the fuck? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"I just-had a-nightmare." She said between pants. He sat at the edge of her bed.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, rubbing her hand.

"I don't really… like talking about it. It was just about, you know, the mugging."

"That still bothers you?"

"Well it's hard for it not to." She admitted. "I mean, I know it was two months ago, but… it's hard to forget something like that."

He pulled her into a hug. He hoped that by this point they would be back to the way that they were supposed to be, but aside from the occasional sleepover in his bed, they were just friends, roommates that were having a child together.

Robin accepted Barney hug, knowing that she needed it and was in no position to turn down anyone that was willing to make her feel better at this point.

"Barney, do you mind… Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

He smiled. "You don't even have to ask." It was like he was putting on an act, but she knew that he wasn't. Barney had proved to her that vile and disgusting wasn't his only side. He had no reason left to pretend. He had already gotten her in bed, several times, there was only one thing that he could want from her that he didn't have yet, and that was of course, to be in a relationship.

He held her hand, and helped her into his bed. Her stomach was so round that he could barley make his hands meet at the small of her back, like he always used to. He rested his hand on her belly instead, rubbing his unborn child.

Robin quickly snuggled close into Barney, which was where she was the most comfortable, in his arms, with their bodies and fingers entangled. She wasn't thinking about muggers or knives or stab wounds, because she knew that she was safe. In Barney's arms she was always safe.

-xxx-

She should have been used to it, Barney worked in the morning, and she still had to say home, Barney insisted that she didn't go back to work until after the baby was born. He was being overly cautious, of course, but after what had nearly happened to her she didn't blame him.

She still hated waking up alone. Especially when she had fallen asleep with Barney. She wanted him to be next to her at all times, but she knew that that was selfish of her to want those things, especially when she wouldn't even give him the one thing that he wanted. She knew that he wanted it, and she knew that it scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to be in that vulnerable situation again where it was so easy to be hurt. This way was better. No one could hurt her unless she let them, and she just wasn't going to give Barney the opportunity. Even though he did prove himself to be a decent guy… okay, and awesome guy, she was just so damn scared that she didn't want to take any chance that one day she would be in Lily's arms crying into her ice cream, trying to make herself look on the bright side. It was easy to say that it was what was best for the baby, that the baby needed them to be friends, but the truth was that it was what she wanted.

Because she was selfish.

She dragged herself out of bed, she barely bothered to do anything with her clothes or hair anymore, it was only Barney that saw her these days, and he seemed to think that she was beautiful no matter what she looked like. She used to have make up, but she couldn't have told you where it was at this point.

She was making herself tea; Barney insisted that she stopped drinking coffee because apparently it wasn't good for the baby, when there was a loud knock at the door.

She still felt skeptical when someone showed up unannounced; of course she wouldn't admit this to anyone. Okay, maybe she would admit it to Barney, but that's it.

"Who… is it?"

"It's Ted." She let out a sigh of relief. Just Ted.

She opened up the front door that they kept locked at all times, even when both of them were home. Their friends didn't like it very much, it meant that they couldn't barge in whenever they please, and to be fair, that was kind of the way that their group's dynamic worked.

"What are you doing here, Ted?"

He shrugged. "Just thought that I would come and see how you were doing."

"Did someone tell you to come check on me?"

"What? No? That's… okay, yes. Lily told me that I should come over and see if you need anything. She's been all worried and motherly since the whole… mugging thing, you know how Lily is."

"Well I'm fine." Robin reassured him.

"There was something else that she wanted me to talk to you about." He said, looking down at his thumbs. "She wanted me to talk to you about Barney."

"Barney? Why?"

"She thinks… uh, that you may be in love with him."

Robin laughed. "That's ridiculous." She could be very convincing when she wanted to be.

"So you don't have… feelings for him?"

"I have… baby daddy feelings and friend feelings but not like sex feelings… no… no I don't want to do sex with him."

"Are you sure, because if you don't I thought maybe I could set him up with this girl from work. It's been a while since I've had my right arm at the bar, maybe I could help him get his game back."

"Good." Robin insisted quickly. "You should do that. Get him some ass… he would… he would like some ass, but I have to go take a shower, actually. I smell pretty bad."

Why didn't she say something? Why didn't she tell Ted that she didn't think that Barney had time to go out, he did have a pregnant… friend, why should he go out and have fun if she couldn't. She decided she hated Ted. Okay, no. She didn't hate Ted, because she hated Barney. Okay, no. She didn't hate him either.

-xxx-

"Barney I have this super hot chick that I have to set you up with." Ted called Barney's phone as soon as he left his apartment.

"What?" Barney asked, as if the thought of picking up a random woman and sleeping with her was something foreign to him.

"Her name is Jenni. Jenni with an i!"

"I don't know, I mean I have to take care of Robin."

"It's only one night, and besides, Robin's fine with it, I just talked to her about it."

"You talked to Robin about this?"

"Yeah… You're not… still in love with her, are you?" He asked, the same way that he had asked Robin.

"Uh no. Why would I be? One woman's not enough for the Barnacle. I'm too awesome for committed relationships and spending forever with one stupid girl."

"Then you'll do it?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Barney Stinson; I have sex with vulnerable slutty women."

-xxx-

"Are you sure that you want me to go out tonight?" Barney asked Robin again.

"Yeah." She shrugged. I'll probably watch a movie and go to sleep."

"You're sure that you don't want me to stay and watch a movie with you?"

"No, that would be silly. Go out and have fun." She told herself that it was only right that he was able to go and have fun. She said she didn't want him. He was Jenni with an I's tonight, and tomorrow he'd probably be another girl's.

The thought of it made her want to cry, but she chocked back the tears. "Have fun." She called after him, as he left out the front door. The second the door closed shut was the second that she sat down on the hard floor, buried her face in her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Then to her surprise the door opened again. "I left my wallet." His voice trailed off. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She hated when he was genuinely concerned.

"With me? Nothing. Nothing at all is wrong with me. Have fun tonight." She said, feeling the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm going to go out tonight." He said quietly, sitting on the floor next to her. "What's wrong, Honey." He said it with so much love and tenderness.

"I'm sure you talk to all the girls like that." She said, rising to her feet and beginning to get hysterical. "I'm not just some girl, Barney, okay?"

"Of course you're not. You're Robin. The most awesome girl I've ever known. Mother of the Legendbaby… my best friend..."

She wished that she could have controlled her tears better, but that was never something that she was good at. She was usually good at preventing then, but once they began to fall, it was out of her control. "I have to go." She said, not meeting his eyes as she hustled towards the door.

"Robin." He stood up and went after her, grabbing her arm before she made it to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll take a cab to Lily and Marshall's, I just have to go." She tried to pull her arm away, still not making eye contact.

"Robin, come on. Don't leave."

"Let go of me." She said, in nearly a shout, her hands were shaking and her face was tear-stained.

He let go, not knowing what else he could do, and she walked out. She didn't realize how much she loved Barney until the moment she walked out of that apartment. She just had to go. She had to be away from him, because truth be told she was scared as hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wrote another fan fiction about Robin and Marshall just for fun. ;) But it might eventually turn into Robin and Barney if I continue it. You should check it out!**

Robin walked into Marshall and Lily's house without knocking. "I'm so… mad!" Robin said, falling back onto the couch.

Lily knew everything though, she was like a crazy mind reader who knew everything about everything, and she knew that Robin wasn't mad she could see hurt and pain in her eyes. "What happened?" Lily asked, sitting next to her.

"Stupid Ted set stupid Barney up with this stupid woman and she was probably a slut and Barney was all like oh great, I can't wait to have lots of sex with her, because I haven't had sex in a really long time because I live with some boring pregnant chick who's always in a bad mood and wont have sex with me."

"Barney… said that?"

"He thought it, Lily. That's what really matters."

"I'm going to kill Ted, what was he thinking?"

"It's not like I even care." Robin said crossing her arms. "I don't even like Barney that much he's stupid and… stupid… and…" Her eyes began to fill with tears again. "And he's the nicest person ever who just wants to take care of me and didn't even want to go out with that stupid slut because he just wanted to stay home with me, but I was like no, no, go have sex with a stupid slut."

"Okay, settle down." Lily said, hugging her hysterical friend. "Marshall!" She called into the kitchen. "Ice cream now!"

-xxx-

"Do you think that he went on that date?" Robin asked quietly.

"You have to tell him that you love him." Lily said, ignoring her question. She had been thinking about how much Robin had to tell Barney she loved him all night.

"What? Ew. I don't love Barney. I just… don't want him to go out with sluts because… because I just don't."

Lily patted Robin's head. "Get sleep, you look like a hot mess. I have to do a few things, but I swear if you try to leave again… I don't know what I'll do, but it will be awful for you."

"I'm not going to leave." Robin said, laying down and closing her eyes. Sleep did sound like a really good idea. She always felt tired after she's been crying.

"Barney." Lily hissed into her phone, "what were you thinking?"

"Is Robin there?"

"Yes she's here, what's wrong with you? Why were you going to go out with someone else when you love Robin?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Easy with the love word."

"Barney, you hurt her."

"How do you think I feel every time I want to kiss her and she- Wait! I forgot! I still have one kiss."

"What are you talking about?"

"We made a deal, I could kiss her one time whenever I wanted."

"Like slap bet?"

"Exactly."

"Who was your commissioner?" She asked, bitterly.

"What? Lily, no we didn't have one, just get her down to the bar, I'll be there as fast as I can."

-xxx-

"This is stupid." Robin said, drinking her bottle of water. "Do you guys really think that you're going to make me feel better by taking me to a bar where I can't drink?"

"You're going to feel better." Lily assured her. She wanted to be a good friend and get a bottle of water too, but instead her and Marshall got two beers.

"Hey guys." Ted said entering their regular booth.

"Hey, Ted." Lily said, standing up. "come to the bar with me." Ted obliged and followed her only to get his arm smacked.

"What were you thinking?" She scolded him as if she was scolding a puppy that just went to the bathroom all over the rug.

"What are you talking about, Crazy?"

"I told you to get Robin to admit her feelings, not set Barney up with some slut."

"Barney said that he didn't have feelings for Robin, and Robin told me to set him up."

Lily shook her head. "Last time that I let a man do a woman's job."

"I'm leaving." Robin said, getting up.

"No!" Marshall said. "Stay, come on."

"Why?"

"Because if you leave… then Lily will yell at me a lot and I don't like when she yells at me."

Robin ignored him and made her way to the door as quickly as she could. She just wanted to be alone. She loved her friends, but she needed to think about what had happened that day, and if she didn't get some air she was going to suffocate. She took a deep breath when she stepped out of the bar. Fresh air felt nice.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out this late by yourself."

"Barney." She turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Lily to bring you here."

"Stupid… Lily." She turned and walked away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"Robin, stop it. We're acting like little kids right now."

"You're acting like a kid. Don't you have a big date tonight?"

"Damn it, Robin, I didn't go. I told you I wasn't going to go, but it doesn't seem to matter what I tell you, I'm never going to be good enough. I don't even know why I bother to try with you anymore."

"Try? Barney, whatever. You've never tried. You let me go without a fight."

"No." He said, letting go of her arm and grabbing her waist instead.

She pushed him back. "Just don't touch me." She said, on the verge of tears again.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly. "I do want to be with you, though and I can't pretend like I'm okay with just being co-parents."

"Why? Why can't anything just be simple with you? Our co-parents plan was fool proof. It would have been best for everybody."

"Fine. I'll be just co-parents on one condition. You tell me that you don't love me."

"What?"

"Tell me that you don't love me, and we can continue like we did before. No romance, just… friends and roommates."

"And all I have to do is tell you that I don't love you?"

He nodded.

She was taken by surprise when he grabbed her and planted a kiss on her right there. It was a pleading kiss. He was begging her to come back home with him, to say that she loved him and that they were going to be more than what they were now.

They finally pulled apart. "I had one kiss, remember?"

She nodded. "I remember."

"So… Do you love me?"

"Barney." She said, looking him in the eye. "I don't love you." It felt so wrong as the words fell off her tongue.

She almost regretted it when she saw how broken he looked.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say next.

"Lets go home." He finally said in a quiet and pain filled voice.

He hailed a cab. He couldn't help thinking how bitter sweet it was that he was taking home a beautiful woman and she would be sleeping in the guest bedroom.

"Robin… I don't want to sleep alone tonight… and I don't want anyone in my bed that isn't you…" Barney said when they had reached his apartment.

She smiled and headed for his bedroom. "Only if you don't try any funny business." She knew that he wouldn't.

He was able to hold Robin until she fell asleep. That was good enough for him for now, right? He kept telling himself that it was good enough for him to just be around her. He knew that he was lying to himself. He knew that it killed him when he left for work in the morning and couldn't kiss her goodbye, or when they were walking and he couldn't reach out for her hand. It wasn't good enough for him, but he had to take what he could get when it came to Robin


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Be patient loyal followers. Barney and Robin must find their way back to each other on their own time. :p**

"Barney, are you excited?" She asked, rubbing her belly, sitting on the couch in their apartment. It was their apartment, their child, sometimes it was even their bed, but for some reason they still weren't a "they." She knew that he was excited but she just wanted to hear him say it so that she knew that she wasn't in this alone.

"Of course I am." he said, leaning down and kissing the spot where Robin was rubbing.

"It feels like it was just yesterday that I found out I was pregnant. I feel like these next two months are going to drag on."

"And then were going to be parents." Barney said, still unable to believe it.

"I just want the baby to be here right now."

"Do you think we'll be good at it?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Maybe. We're probably going to need a lot of help."

"We'll be okay though. We've been through worse."

"I just want the baby to be here right now." she repeated.

"He'll be here soon." Barney said, with a comforting smile.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Soon we'll be seeing her cute little fingers and toes."

"And hear her precious little crys."

"They wont be precious for long."

"I have a feeling that she's going to have vocal cords like her mother."

She punched his arm. Even when she was just being playful it still kind of hurt. Sometimes her inner field hockey player came out when she wasn't expecting it. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm so tired." She yawned loudly.

"Why don't you spend the night in my room." He offered. He loved to be close to her, and would take any opportunity he could get, even if she was sleeping the whole time, at least he got to smell her hair.

"Sure." She said. "I could use a night it your super big comfortable bed."

He wasn't tired, but he went to bed anyway. He stayed up for a few hours and watched her sleep, quickly pretending that he was sleeping too at any sign of her stirring. Finally he fell asleep too. It was a deep sleep that not many things could wake him from.

Robin's voice was one of the few that could.

"Barney." She hit his arm. "Barney, wake up."

"What?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Barney, I feel like I'm dying."

He opened his eyes. "Do you need more ice cream."

"No." She said. "I think… I think that I'm having contractions."

He sat up. "No, that can't be it! You still have two months left until your supposed to have contractions."

"I'm sorry, Barney. Maybe you should tell the baby that it can't come yet because it's not supposed to for another two months. I'm sure that it will understand and stay in there until it's supposed to come out."

"Okay, settle down."

"I can't." She said, grabbing his hand. "I'm not ready for this. I know last night I said that I was, but, oh my gosh, Barney, I'm not. And also this really hurts." He said, squeezing his hand as she had another contraction.

"Okay, it's going to be fine we just have to get you to the hospital." He said, trying to pretend like his hand didn't feel like it was broken into a million pieces. Robin was not about to let him go though this without feeling at least a little pain.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't be scared, I'm here."

She knew that he was there and that she had nothing to be afraid of.

-xxx-

Barney was nursing his sore hand, as Robin held their new beautiful daughter. Barney smiled over at them. "You look so natural with her."

She patted the bed next to her. "Come lay with us." she said.

He came and put his arm Robin and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you." he said, truthfully. "Have you thought of any name?"

"What about, Natalie?"

"Ooo… I banged a chick named Natalie once."

"Okay, what about Christina?"

"Yeah…" Barney said, shaking his head. "We can't name her Christina."

"Well damn Barney, who haven't you had sex with."

"We could name her after her god mother." He suggested. They'd never actually talked about who the god parents would be, but they both knew that it would be Lily and Marshall.

"Lillian?" Robin suggest.

"I think it's perfect."

Lillian Stinson. It sounded official.

-xxx-

"Barney, this is really scary." Robin said. They were finally taking Lillian home from the hospital. She had to stay a few days after Robin was discharged, being born prematurely. She had her baby in her arms, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready. She had spent nearly every second of the last few days with her daughter, but it felt so much more real that she was going to be going home with them, in their apartment, depending on them and no one else for everything she needed.

Barney and Marshall had gone out and gotten a bassinet when Robin was in the hospital. He put it in the guest room, which he hoped would soon be just the babies room. He was glad that it was easy to move in case she said that she wanted to sleep in his room with him. He wasn't willing to give those sleepovers up.

Barney kissed Robin's forehead. He'd been kissing her face a lot in the last few days, never her lips though, that was forbidden. He knew that, but when a woman has your baby it usually entitles her to a kiss on the cheek.

This kiss said everything that she needed hear. It told her that everything was going to be fine and that she was being crazy.

She wished that he would stop making her love him so much. She knew that he wouldn't though. She also knew that she was so lucky to be doing this with him.

"I still can't believe that were parents." Robin said, laughing. "I can't believe that we have this little person to take care of."

"I always thought that Ted was crazy for wanting those things, but now I see why he does. It's close to perfect." The only thing that would make it perfect would be if he and Robin were married or engaged or together in any sort of way. He didn't say this, of course.

"Do you think that he can stop her from growing up?"

"Can I call her Legendbaby?" Barney asked. "Because we said we were going to do that… is that still a thing?"

"No." Robin said, slapping his arm. "That was only what we were calling her until we didn't know her name. Now she's Lillian."

He grinned at her. "I can't get over how awesome you look holding a baby."

"I can't wait until I get to lose all of this stupid baby weight that watch out world, Robin Scherbatsky will be back."

"You look great." He reassured her/

"But soon, I'm going to look awesome." She said with a smile. Barney felt scared for the first time since Lillian was born. He forgot that Robin was really hot when she tried (and usually even when she didn't), guys were going to be hitting on her nonstop, and what was stopping Robin from going out with them? Nothing. She didn't owe anything to Barney, and they both knew that. She was free to see whoever she wanted.

Barney was lucky enough to get her to agree to sleep in bed with him that night. He offered to help her when Lillian woke up, which he did, very eagerly.

"How is that little girl always so hungry?" He asked, setting the empty bottle on his night stand. "Where does it all go?"

"She growing." Robin said, resting her head on his chest.

"She's going to look like you." Barney said. "I can already tell. She has those cute little lips." He said.

She reached up and pecked his lips lightly, knowing that it was what he wanted, and it was what she wanted too. "Good night, Barney." She whispered.

"Good night, Robin." He whispered back. His lips still tingling from where her's met them. He went to bed happier than he had in a long time, feeling the same way that he had the fist time that Robin had ever kissed him.

She knew that it was mean to lead him on like that. She knew how much a little kiss meant to him, but it meant a lot to her too, and she couldn't control herself anymore. She was falling more and more in love with Barney, and she couldn't seem to find the stop button


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't really have a note, but I feel like I should say something, so thank you for reading! (: Oh yeah, and I'm writing another Barney/Robin fiction. It's called "If you Jump I will Jump too." If you want to check that out… :D**

Barney and Robin had no idea what they were doing when it came to baby Lillian, but the truth was that it didn't matter. They learned what they needed to as they went along, and somehow in the end, they were managed to do it. Robin usually slept in Barney's bed with him; it was easier for both of them get up with the baby now that Robin had started working again. Barney wasn't complaining about this. Sometimes in the middle of the night she would roll over into his arms, and he would pretend like it wasn't an accident and that they were in bed together because they were together. For those few minutes, Barney could be the happiest guy in the world again.

Robin had managed to work off all of her baby weight and looked just as amazing as she did before. Barney couldn't help but notice that when they went into anywhere, the guys were starting to stare again. Robin noticed too.

It was a very wife-like thing to do, but one morning, Barney had left for work early and she noticed that he had forgotten his lunch. She couldn't just let him go hungry, so she left a little early, dropped Lillian off at daycare, and made her way to Barney's work.

She didn't really go to Barney's office very often, so it took her a minute to find it, but really who could miss it with all of the inspirational posters. He seemed to be having a casual conversation with a man. She swore that she'd never heard of him doing anything work related. Even she wasn't sure exactly what he did.

She knocked lightly on his opened door. It was cute the way his whole face lit up whenever he saw her, especially at times when he didn't expect to see her, like now. "Hey Robin," He said. "What up?"

"You forgot your lunch." She said, setting it down on his desk.

"Well, Barney, who is this, you must introduce me," said the guy that Barney was having his "meeting" with.

"This is… Robin."

"Your wife?"

"Oh. No no no." Robin answered for him. "We're just… just friends." She looked at Barney to make sure that she used the right term. She didn't want what happened last time she said that Barney was her friend to happen again, although to be fair, at the point he was her boyfriend.

She looked at Barney who was nodding in agreement. That was a relief. She hated fighting with Barney, and they had done surprisingly well after Lillian was born. They were just so happy that little could upset them. They almost kissed once.

_Robin was on the floor, tickling the laughing baby when Barney came home from work. "This doesn't look like a fair fight." He said, grinning. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He sat on the floor next to her and began tickling her sides._

"_Barney Stop!" She cried between fits of laughter. Somehow he ended up on top of her, just as he was the night that Lillian was conceived, expect for they weren't drunk this time. (And they had clothes on) There was a moment where they both leaned forward. Both of them wanted that kiss, but Lillian let out a cry, making them both direct their attention to screaming baby instead. The moment was lost._

"_I should get her." Robin said, hinting for Barney to get off of her._

"_I got her." Barney said, trying not to show how disappointed he was. He picked the baby up and she immediately stopped crying._

"_She missed you." Robin said, smiling at him, and seeing him with Lillian made her want to kiss him all over again._

"Well I should get to work." Robin said, snapping Barney back to reality. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling Chinese food."

"Good, because that's exactly what I want." She smiled at him. "I'll pick it up after work."

He noticed the way his business associate, Steve was looking at her, and it made him want to punch him until he started to bleed.

"That is nice." Steve said when Robin was out of ear shot. "Are you uh… hitting that?"

"That's uh, that's my daughter's mom."

He smiled. "Nice." He said, putting his hand out for a high five, which Barney ignored. (It was rare that he ignored a high five, but he kind of hated Steve right now.) "You guys aren't together anymore?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Can you hook me up?" He said with a wink.

"That's… the mother of my child. I'm not going to hook you up so that you can get laid. Not going to happen."

Steve shrugged. "It's cool if you still have feelings for her."

"Feeling? No way. My feelings for Robin died like forever ago."

"Then why won't you hook me up?"

"Because I love her." Barney whined.

-xxx-

"You'll never guess what that ass from work, Steve asked me to do." Barney said to Robin over Chinese food that night. They had finally gotten Lillian to lie down and take the nap that she had been fighting since Robin picked her up from day care.

"What?"

"He asked me to hook him up with you. Like some kind of booty call. How ridiculous is that?"

"Moderately to not really," she said with a shrug. "He's kind of cute."

"You really want anything to do with a guy like that?"

"Do I want to marry him? No. But Barney, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had sex?"

"No way, Robin, that guy is a complete asshole." It was funny because Barney had liked him yesterday.

"That's okay," She said laughing. "I've seen some of the prizes that you've come home with." He wasn't laughing with her.

"Do you know the last time I had sex? It was… that time with you."

"Me too," She said. "We should both get back out there."

"Do you remember the Jenni incident?"

"Okay, I was really pregnant. I'm sorry about that."

"I just don't think it's responsible for us to… see other people."

"Give me a break Barney."

"Fine, I don't want you to see Steve because… I don't want you to move on from me."

"Why wouldn't you want that for me? I want that for you."

"Because I never moved on. You're still the only person that I want to be with." It took a lot for Barney to admit how much he cared about Robin. He'd never been more afraid of being turned down then he was right now.

"Barney, we talked about this."

"And we're talking about it again." He said assertively, which of course caught Robin's attention right away. "I don't want to go pick up some girl in a bar. I'd rather… sit here and eat Chinese food with you."

She smiled at him. "Barney… I didn't know that you wanted all these things." She was such a liar she knew. She always knew.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. He couldn't hold back for another second. She kissed him back, trying to rack her brain for a good reason as to why she shouldn't do this when she wanted him so bad.

"I love you Robin." He said, breaking their kiss.

"I love you too Barney." It took her so long to be able to say those words, and it didn't scare her as badly as she thought that it would, because even though there was the chance that she could get hurt, she never felt safer then when she was in Barney's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I think you guys are really going to like this chapter. I hope you do at least. Review!**

Waking up next to Robin was so much better when he was naked, he had to admit, although the fact that it was too a screaming baby wasn't the best scenario, he would take whatever he could get. He quickly got up, put his underwear on and tended to Lillian. Robin looked so pretty sleeping he didn't want to do anything to wake her up.

-xxx-

"That was a bad idea, dude." Ted told Barney over a beer.

"Sleeping with Robin? No way. I… love… it wasn't a bad idea."

"She just wanted sex. Trust me."

"No way, Robin… she said that she loved you."

"And you've never told a woman that you loved her to her into bed."

"Wait, you don't think she wants to get back together do you?"

"Not a chance. Robin doesn't want to screw up what you guys have. Remember when we had out casual thing? It actually worked out pretty good for us. You guys should try it."

"I don't want that." Barney whined. "I want Robin to love me again."

"When did you turn into this relationship crazed freak?"

"What I'm not. I just… love Robin. I mean like Robin… I mean… shut up, Ted."

"Well you guys could have the talk."

"Me and Robin don't do the talk." Barney said, putting his hands up. "No way, that's not us."

"Then you're just going to have to wonder for the rest of your life if you had a chance with her."

"Robin doesn't want to be with." Barney said, looking down in his drink. "I saw stupid to think that she did."

"No, come on." Ted said. "You never know what Robin's thinking. She might really want this, but is too scared to say something."

Barney shook his head. "I'm going to go home. No… Robin's home… I'm going to go somewhere else where Robin isn't."

-xxx-

"Really Robin, you had to slut out for him?" Baby Lillian was sitting on Marshall's lap in the chair, and Robin was sitting next to Lily on the couch.

"I didn't slut out. I think we got back together."

"No! You should have made him take you out to dinner. You know how Barney is with sex."

"Do you think he… Just used me?"

"No, but I think you need have a serious talk with him. Tell him how you feel about him and where you see your relationship going."

"Lily, I'm not having the talk with him."

"The talk is necessary!"

"It's just not Barney and me." Robin said. "We don't have the talk. What if he just wants to… be friends?"

"Barney doesn't want to be just friends with you." The old Lily would have told her that Barney was in love with her, but new Lily was a good secret keeper, and she was set on getting Robin and Barney back together the right way.

"I want to be with him Lily. It scared the hell out of me, but I really want to be with him."

"You know, you could have named her Marcia." Marshall said, interrupting their conversation. "You didn't have to name her after Lily. Unless you just like Lily more, which is mean."

"Baby, we're talking here." Lily said in her nicest, "time to shut up" voice. Marshall understood he wasn't to interrupt again, and took Lillian into the kitchen.

"You'll learn that your Aunt Lily is very bossy." He told the baby on their way out.

"I'm really proud of you." Lily said with a smile. "You and Barney have been doing this crazy in and out of love thing for so long that I think you forgot how happy you guys can be together."

"What if we make each other miserable again? But we're stuck together forever because we acted on an instinct."

"Do you really think that that would happen?"

"I… I don't ever see myself being unhappy with Barney." She admitted.

"Why don't you leave Lillian here and go talk to Barney?" Lily suggested.

-xxx-

Barney was home by the time that Robin returned. He was going to go to the strip club, but the truth was that he didn't want to go and see other women naked; it only reminded him of the only person that he wanted to see naked.

"Hey, Robin." He said, trying to remember what Ted said to him. Friends with benefits was another step closer to what he wanted, so he would take it. Besides, any guy that would refuse friends with benefits wasn't really a guy.

"Hey." She said, standing by the door. She didn't remember being this nervous in a long time, but Lily was right. Her and Barney had to have the talk. "Uhh Lily and Marshall have Lillian."

That was code for she wanted to have sex. Barney told himself. He smiled and stood up from the couch. "Oh do they now?" He said, giving her his best seduction face.

"Yeah, so I thought we could… you know… what are we?" She blurted out. "I mean, what are we doing?"

"We're friends… friends who know how to have some fun."

"That's what we are?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. What do you think I'm some clingy guy who can't handle being in that kind of relationship? Because I'm not and I can handle it."

"Oh…" Robin said, hiding her disappointment. "Yeah, sure. I mean I guess that we can have that kind of relationship."

"So, we're alone." He said, stating the obvious and stepping closer to her.

"I actually have to go pick the baby up now." Robin said. "They have a… a thing they have to do." She nearly ran out of the apartment, wanting so hard not to cry. She did anyway. She thought that Barney wanted more than that; sure he was a pig when it came to other women, but not her. She was Robin.

"You were wrong." Robin said with her eyes puffy and blood shot. She let herself into Lily and Marshall's apartment and sat back on the couch. "Barney doesn't want a serious relationship."

"What?" Lily asked standing up. "He said that he doesn't want to be with you?"

"Oh no, he wants to be with me. He wants his penis to be with me. You were right, Lily. I should not have had sex with him."

"Are you sure that he said that."

"I asked him what we were and he said that we just friends who had fun together."

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"No, of course I didn't sleep with him again. I swear you think I'm slut."

Lily shrugged.

"You have to go back there and tell him what you want."

"So he can laugh in my face? No way."

"Robin, he won't laugh in your face. You need to have the talk."

"I tried to have the talk."

"You need to tell him that you love him."

"But Lily… I'm scared to do that."

"He needs to know. Marshall's still with Lillian. They're playing with those blocks again. And by that I mean she fell asleep ten minutes ago and Marshall's playing with them."

"Okay." Robin said, working herself up. "I'm going to go tell Barney how I feel."

-xxx-

"Where Lillian?" Barney asked when Robin came into the apartment alone.

"Oh their thing got cancelled. So they wanted me to leave her there."

Barney smiled at her. "You know what that mean?"

"No! Barney, I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Why not? I thought that was the arrangement."

"What is wrong with you? Is that really all you want from me? Was last night just another thing that you can brag about to your stupid friends at your stupid job? Hey, I nailed my ex again, guys." she mocked. "I don't have to actually be in a relationship with her, but I get to have sex with her all the time, because I'm a cool dude."

"That's not what it is at all."

"I told you that I love you, Barney, and I meant it. I just wish that you…" Her eyes filled with tears again, and she wasn't holding back. She didn't care if the tears made her look vulnerable and weak, she let them fall. "I wish that you loved me too." She said in a voice so soft and pitiful that it broke Barney's heart.

"Robin. I love you." Barney said, moving to comfort her. "I love you more then I've ever loved any other woman. You and Lillian are everything to me, and I want nothing more then to be with you."

"Then… why didn't you say that-"

"Stupid Ted." Barney explained.

"Stupid Ted." Robin sighed. Then a smile began to form on her face. "So what you're saying is that you love me and that you want to be with me?"

He grabbed her hand. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Good." She said. "Because that's exactly what I want too."

**A/N: There you are, friends. You can stop sending me evil glares through the computer screen. I have reunited the loving couple! I still have a few more plans for these two though! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked the last chapter as much as I liked writing it! I hope you guys like this one just as much! Also, I'm sorry if I didn't mention this before, but as much as I'm looking forward to a Marshall/Lily baby for this story there is no baby yet. I just wanted the main focus to be Barney and Robin.**

"Marry her?" The gang all said at the same time. Barney had gone to Lily and Marshall's while Robin was at work, and asked Ted to meet them there. He had to tell them. He had to let them know what he wanted to more than anything and that was get down on one knee and beg her to spend eternity with him.

"Barney, that's great!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's a horrible idea." Ted said, "Worst idea ever."

Lily glared at Ted. "If you take Ted's advice over mine then I will personally murder you. I know that Robin loves you, and I'm sure that she would love to marry you, but have you guys talked about it? I mean you just got back together six months ago, it isn't too quick, is it?"

"I mean, not really, but we're basically already married… and it's awesome. I just want to promise her that it's always going to be this way. And it's been a lot longer then six months if you really think about it. We were basically married before Lillian was even born."

"Aww." Lily said, grabbing her heart. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. You should go ask her right now!" She pushed him towards the door.

"I need a ring." Barney pointed out, noting that Lily was surprisingly strong for a woman of her size. "So… anyone want to go ring shopping with me?" He was no good at these kinds of things. He was still learning how to be a good boyfriend, and now he was going to try to be a good husband. He certainly couldn't do something as pivotal as pick out her ring on his own.

"Robin hates marriage." Ted pointed out, not willing to give up his stance on this whole idea.

"She hated kids too." Marshall point out. "But she woves dis wittle fing more dem anyfing in da werld." He kissed his goddaughter on the top of her head. Baby talk was Uncle Marshall's specialty.

"That's different." Ted said, trying to reason. "Trust me, Robin will never say yes to a wedding proposal."

"Like she didn't want to be in a relationship with Barney, and like she was okay with Jenni the whore?" Lily asked, still glaring at Ted.

"Jenni's actually pretty nice." Ted defended.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go with Lily on this one." Barney said, pointing the door to remind them that there was a ring to buy.

Ted shrugged, "Well I guess we better go shopping. Are you coming Marshall?"

"Well uh… I thought someone would probably have to stay here with Lillian, so I guess that I will and Lily can go with you, because she's probably better at picking out jewelry anyway." They could see that Marshall just wanted to stay with Lillian. He loved being Uncle Marshall and even made suggestions that the two of them produce another child in the near future.

"_Uh, Marshall, you try pushing a kid out of you, it's not painless."_

_Barney thought back to the way she had squeezed his hand during her contraction, "Yes it was very very painful… For her. No more kids."_

"_Well no more kids for now." She said, looking at him, asking him with the eyes if this was okay, to assume one day they would have more children._

"_Yeah." he agreed, a smile danced across his face at the thought of another Lillian in their lives. "One day we'll have more."_

"_We'd have to move, though.' Robin pointed out. "That apartment's good for three people, but for four it would be a crowded."_

"_Well yeah, we can't stay in that apartment forever." He pointed out._

"_Maybe we could start picking out somewhere that's bigger." She suggested._

"_That would make it easier when we decide to have another baby." He agreed. "Maybe we could find a place with an extra bedroom that we could turn into a playroom."_

_They were making decisions together. They were planning the home that they were going to raise their children in together, and it was like it was nothing. Neither of them had their guard up. Neither was scared._

"She's going to say yes." Marshall said, thinking back to this day. "She wants to spend the rest of her life with you… don't take no for an answer."

Barney had no intention of letting her say no.

-xxx-

"What about this one?" Barney asked, holding up a ring. He was asking Lily more than Ted. She was a woman after all, and she was less cynical about the idea of him proposing to Robin.

Lily shrugged. "It's kind of small."

"Lily! It's almost 2 carats!"

"Do you want her to say yes?"

"She will say yes." Ted said, quietly. "I'm… such a jerk for telling you that she wouldn't. She will. It doesn't matter what ring you give her. She'll say yes to you, because she loves you."

Lily and Barney looked at Ted, not sure what to say next.

Barney went over to his future best man and patted his back. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Robin."

Ted shook his head. "No, I'm not upset that you're going to marry Robin. I just… I can't believe that you're even getting married before me. I always thought that no matter what, you would always be there, to be my wingman and be that friend that made single life look so great, Lily and Marshall have each other and now you have Robin…" Ted pointed to a ring through the glass. "That's the one." he said.

It was the one. It was big, but not flashy. It was plain, but at the same time it was beautiful. It was in an nutshell, the perfect ring for Barney to ask Robin to marry him with.

"Thanks." Barney said, smiling at his best friend. "You're right… it's the one."

"Be a really good husband." Ted said. "Be really good to her for the rest of her life, because she deserves it."

"I promise." Barney said, having every intention of staying true to his word.

-xxx-

_5 minutes._

Lily's text meant that her and Robin were returning from shopping in five minutes. It meant that in five minutes he would have to ask Robin to marry him. He ordered food from her favorite place, he was never really a good cook, or else he probably would have cooked dinner himself. He tried to cook for her once…

"_Barney, what the hell are you doing?" Robin asked, having been awoken by the smell of smoke._

"_I'm trying to make pancakes." He whined. "I wanted to cook you breakfast."_

_She laughed, turned the oven off. "you're going to set off the smoke alarm." She looked down at the black pancakes, hoping that he didn't expect her to eat them._

_Luckily, he was one step ahead of her, the phone already in his hands. "pancakes or waffles?" He asked her._

He made sure that the food looked perfect on the plates that were on the kitchen table and the wine glasses were full of the nicest wine that he could fine. They were ordinarily scotch and beer drinkers, but tonight wasn't an ordinary night. He lit a couple of candles. He knew that most women had a soft spot for candles. They made otherwise strong women overcome with romance.

He called Marshall to pass time. It seemed to be the longest five minutes that he had ever been through. "How's Lillian?" He asked.

"Just as fine as she was when you dropped her off an hour ago."

"Oh, right. Okay, well… I should go, Robin's going to be here any minute."

"Good Luck." Marshall said hanging up.

Why did he wish him luck? Did he think that if Robin said yes it would be only due to luck. What was Barney doing? He couldn't do this. He could ask someone to marry him, especially not Robin. What if she said no? What if she left him? He couldn't let his mind travel that far. He blew out the candles, deciding that tonight would be a nice evening between them and that was all. It didn't have to end with a marriage proposal.

"Why did you blow those out?" He turned around to see Robin, looking beautiful. She must have gotten a new dress while she was with Lily.

"You look…" There were two women in the world that could leave him speechless. One was his mother when she was telling him about her life before she had children, and the other was Robin, when she did anything.

She took the matches and lit the candles again. "They're romantic." She said, smiling at him. "This is sweet. I knew that you and Lily were conspiring together about something."

He smiled, rubbing his hand over the ring box in his pocket. What was he thinking? Of course he was going to ask her to marry him tonight. He was going to take a risk for her because she was worth it. She was worth every once of anxiety that he was filled with.

He pulled her chair out for her, something that he probably wouldn't have thought of, had it been an ordinary night.

"You're really good at dialing a telephone." She said, taking a bite and winking at him.

"Not to state the obvious, but you look beautiful." he said nervously, fidgeting with his napkin.

"What is up with you tonight?" She asked, smiling a little. It was nice to see Barney out of his element.

"I just… I know how lucky I am to have you, and I just… I love you so much and you're so pretty and we make cute babies, and you're so pretty and I love you…"

Robin had dropped her fork looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He was the kind of guy who always seemed to know what to say next.

"Marry me." He blurted out. He pulled the box out of his pocket, which seemed surprisingly harder then he imagined. The fabric of his pants seemed to cling to the box as his shaking hands tried to free it. He opened it up, showing her the perfect ring. "marry me." He repeated.

Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide, but Barney couldn't tell if she was going to kiss him or throw her drink at him.

Ted was right, these were the longest seconds of his life


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think that this will be the second to last chapter in this story! Check out my other HIMYM fictions though.**

She took a deep breath. "Barney, this is big." It wasn't really that big when she thought about it. They were practically already a married couple.

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean I know that getting married wasn't really apart of your plan."

"Well I never thought that I would meet anyone like you."

She smiled. "Like me?"

"Yeah. Someone that I want to marry."

"You really want to marry me?"

"More than anything."

"Then yes." She said, nearly jumping over the table to find her way into his arms.

He kissed her in a way that he never kissed other woman. He wasn't trying to seduce her. He had no motive to everything he did anymore, besides that he was trying to make her the happiest woman in the world.

"I can't believe that we're getting married." She never thought that she would be getting married. She never thought that her life was going to turn out this way, but she wouldn't change a second of it, because it was absolutely perfect.

"Just, do me a favor and be sensitive around Ted. He's kind of upset that I'm getting married and you know, he's not yet."

Robin sighed, not believing how strange it was that Barney was getting married before Ted. She never thought that she would see the day that Barney would marry someone, and she never thought that she would be that woman.

Things can really change over a couple years. People can really change.

-xxx-

"Robin, what's wrong?" Barney noticed immediately that she was crying when he found her sitting on the living room floor, her back against the couch. It was one of the many talents he picked up during his days as a playboy. Now he was able to use it for good.

"Is Lillian asleep?" She asked, changing the subject, not looking up from the tissue in her hand.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She faked a smile, but the thing was that she was lousy at faking smiles, and Barney was really good at reading her.

He smiled genuinely at her. "You don't have to put up a front around me anymore."

She sighed. "Okay… I just got off the phone with my dad."

"You called your dad?"

"Yes. No interrupting. I wanted to tell him about the wedding. I thought he could come and finally meet Lillian, and you know… walk me down the aisle. It's stupid though. It knew that he wouldn't want to come."

"He doesn't want to come to the wedding?"

"No, but it's fine. He has other things to do. He's a busy guy"

"There is no excuse for him to not come to this wedding. I can't imagine how your father could… not want to be with you, and with Lillian."

"It's fine." She said, wiping her eyes. "I'll just… ask someone else I guess. I can't say that I really expected him to come anyway."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine- I'm just so sorry."

"Don't be." She said, shrugging. "I guess that it's my fault for getting my hopes up."

"I hope that when Lillian grow up she's just like you, because then it would be impossible for me to be more proud of her."

"Thanks." She said, getting up from the ground and hugging him. "How do you always know what to say?"

"Years of practice." he said with a wink. "Anyway, Lillian's asleep and your daddy issues are turning me on." He said, planting kisses all over her face and neck.

He always knew exactly what to say to turn Robin's tears into laughter.

-xxx-

It was rare that Barney and Robin were able to go out without Lillian, but they figured that celebrating their engagement with their friends was a good enough reason to leave the baby with Barney's mother for the night. Barney's mom liked having the baby, but sometimes Barney worried about leaving her with his mother for too long. It's not that she wasn't a good mother, but she had done a lot of things when raising him that Barney didn't agree with.

It was another night at MacLaren's, just like the old days. They even gave Marshall a free pass to drink whatever girly drink that he wanted without any judgment. That of course didn't last all night. He was drinking something that was pink, and Lily could get mean when she had a few drinks in her.

"You're really good at pretending to be happy." Robin had avoiding talking to Ted until it was just the two of them. He had done pretty well that night, the first one they were all together since the engagement. Lily and Marshall had gone to get the next round and Barney had excused himself. They had talked earlier about how Robin needed to talk to Ted alone. Barney wasn't exactly sure why, but he figured that she knew best.

"I am happy for you guys, really I am it's just…"

"You want to be happy for yourself too."

"Why is it so hard to find love in this stupid city. You and Barney who never even wanted a family are now all settled down together and happy."

"It'll happen Ted." She assured him, patting his arm. "You're going to find the perfect woman and you guys are going to be happy. I know that you will. Let's go outside." She said when she noticed Marshall and Lily coming back towards the table. "There's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Oh-Okay." He said, following her outside.

"So I wanted to talk to you." She repeated. She couldn't remember the last time that she was nervous to have a talk with Ted.

"Right…" He said, picking up on her nervous vibes. "Everything okay?"

"Okay, well you know how important you are you me, and to Barney, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know that you probably want to be Barney best man, but I thought maybe instead you would uh…"

"Please don't be asking me to be your maid of honor."

"No." She said, punching his arm, "I just want to… will you give me away?"

"Me?"

"I know it's not conventional, for the bride's ex-boyfriend to walk her down the aisle, but it would really mean a lot to me. If you want to, I mean."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad doesn't care about stupid things like my wedding."

He nodded, understanding fully. "Well it would be an honor." Ted said smiling, for the first time actually getting excited for his friends' upcoming wedding.

She hugged him. "Thank you, Ted."

-xxx-

"You stole my best man." Barney whined.

"I can't believe you actually thought that she would pick you over me? I'm the best future maid of honor ever." Lily added.

"Marshall can be your best man." said Robin motioning towards the man who was currently on his 5th fruity drink.

"I don't want stupid Marshall. He's freakishly tall, and borderline woman."

"I have feelings you know!" Marshall said in his angry voice that none of them actually took seriously.

"We know… because you're clearly a woman."

"Lilllllyyyyy!" He whined. "You said that you would stop doing that in front of my friends."

Robin realized that she truly didn't care that her dad was going to be absent on her wedding day, she was going to be surrounded by her family. Sure, they weren't her family by blood, but in every sense of the word, Marshall, Lily, Ted, and Barney were her family. And they were all that she needed.

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction. I hope that you guys liked it. Thank you for reading. All of your reviews have been wonderful. I wish that I could just keep writing this one forever. But check out my other HIMYM fan fictions, and I'm sure that I will continue writing them. Thank you again!**

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was no use though, her nerves were going to be the death of her today. She was getting married today. No matter how many times she said it in her head, it still didn't seem real. She was getting married. She paced the floor in the bride's room, waiting for Lily. Lily was good at talking people down, especially her, and she needed some serious talking down right now.

"I got it!" Lily said, skipping through the door. They were actually there. They were at the church that she was going to get married to, and Lily was holding her wedding dress, curlers in her hair, her own maid of honor dress on.

"You look great Lil." Robin offered, but Lily could tell that something was wrong. She was good at reading people, especially Robin.

"You sound sad. No, you sound scared. Robin, you better not be wimping out on me."

"I just… what if we're not meant to be married and we just end up fighting the whole time and then we hate each other." Robin knew she sounded ridiculous even as the words came out, but it was truly what she feared.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know though. What if Barney doesn't really want this?"

"Are you crazy? Barney loves you."

"What if he just feels obligated?"

"Barney doesn't feel obligated to you. He loves you. I've never seen Barney love with anyone in all the years that I've known him, but believe me when I say that he loves you."

"What if love's not enough?" It was the most ridiculous thing to a hopeless romantic like Lily. There was nothing bigger than love to her, but Robin was different. She wasn't the kind who believed in happily ever after and fairy tales.

"You're being so silly. You're just getting cold feet. It happens to everyone."

"Do you regret leaving right before your wedding?"

"What?"

"When you went to San Francisco."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, I guess not really. I think the time apart just showed me and Marshall how much we mean to each other."

"What if that's what me and Barney need."

"No." Lily insisted. "What you need is to get in your wedding dress before the photographer gets here."

Lily saw that there were tears in Robin's eyes.

"Don't you dare. We just did your make up. Come on, you know that this is what you want."

Was it what Robin wanted? Was it what Barney wanted? Or was she just kidding herself? What would happen when she got older. She wasn't always going to be this pretty, and Barney had a thing about his women having to be pretty. Would he still love her when she was seventy? _Could_ he still love her?

-xxx-

"Lily said that you're having a crisis." Marshall said, walking into the bride's room. She was fully dressed in what she was going to be walking down the aisle in now, and Marshall smiled, feeling like a brother that was about to watch his little sister get married.

"I'm not having a crisis." He huffed, cursing Lily for having to tell Marshall everything.

"You're not going to call this off, are you?" He asked, his tone suddenly becoming more serious.

"What?"

"You can't do that Robin. Look at you in that dress. It's just right."

Well that's easy for him to say. He's not marrying Barney.

"What exactly did Lily tell you?"

"That you're freaking out about this whole get married thing, and that you're maybe having second thought."

"Well yeah, it's kind of a big deal."

"Not really. Not if you do it with the right person. Actually, it's pretty easy." Marshall smiled at her, having faith that she would make the right decision. He kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." he said, leaving her to think about the speech he'd just gave her.

She sighed and sat down. She knew that she wasn't supposed to in the dress, but if she didn't she was sure that her head was going to explode, and that would be an even bigger mess for Lily to clean up.

Robin knew that Ted was going to come next. It just wasn't like Lily to do anything half-assed.

"Hey… wow." Ted said, truly speechless for a minute. "You look… awesome."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ted. So Lily sent you?"

"And Marshall." he confessed. "But I really do want to come and talk to you."

He came and took her hand in his. "I want what's best for you, Robin." he said. "I never thought that I would be here, telling you to marry another man, but you have to marry Barney."

"I'm… going to." She said, but for some reason he wasn't convinced.

"You're having second thoughts."

"What if he changes his mind?"

"Barney's never been more sure of anything in his life."

"Yeah, now, but what if five years down the road he gets sick of having sex with the same woman every night and realizes that he made a really big mistake. What if he regrets marrying me?"

Ted laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. "First off, I speak from experience when I say that you're enough woman for three Barneys. Second, Barney is so madly in love with you, I don't see him ever wanting to be with another woman. We could be surrounded by a hundred half naked, beautiful women, and he wouldn't notice one of them, because no matter how corny or cliché it sounds, you're the only woman that he sees."

"What about when I get older?" She says, voicing her real fear. She didn't usually feel comfortable talking about her insecurities, but it was Ted, and she was comfortable telling Ted nearly anything.

Ted shrugged, "What about it?"

"Barney's not going to be attracted to some… old person."

Ted allowed himself to laugh, because she was getting more ridiculous as the conversation progressed. "You both are going to be old."

"I don't care how he looks though. Do you really think that Barney would be marrying me if I didn't look-okay, I'll say it- I'm hot."

"Barney would marry you if you had a toe growing out of your head."

Robin laughed, not positive that she believed him.

"The thing is, that Barney needs you. That's why you can't leave him. He needs you to walk down the aisle to him, and promise to be together forever. He needs to go home with you tonight, and to be able to tell people that you're his wife. He needs to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. He needs to snuggle up with you after a long day at work and just talk to you. He needs to spend the rest of his life with you, Robin. You're the only person that he wants to spend his life with. If you don't give him that, I don't think that he'd be able to go on."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's true." he assured her, putting his arm around her. "I think Lily should fix your make up. It's getting a little smudged."

Robin nodded, too afraid to speak, because she knew that she was on the verge of crying, but not because she was scared. She wasn't scared anymore. She had more hope then she had ever imagined. She actually believed in her future, and she wasn't afraid of falling. She had faith in Barney, and having faith in people, wasn't something that Robin was known for

-xxx-

"Are you ready?" Lily asked. Robin knew what she meant. She meant "you're still marrying Barney today, right?"

Robin looked up at her and smiled. "I'm more than ready."

Lily smiled at her. She knew that Robin would come through, just like she had come through with Marshall. When it's love, nothing can stop it. Sure you may question yourself sometimes, and you may even lose your mind once in a while, but in the end, it works out, because that's what love always does. It works out.

Ted came and took her by the arm. "You know, I always thought that the first person I'd walk down the aisle would be my oldest daughter."

"What? You mean you didn't imagine giving your ex-girlfriend away to your best friend?" She said, playfully.

"I never in my wildest dreams imagined giving my ex-girlfriend away to my best friend." Robin made a mental note to tell Barney that Ted called him his best friend. That would make him happy.

"Can you believe that you're going to marry Robin?" Marshall whispered to Barney as he found his spot next to him at the end of the aisle.

Barney gave Marshall the most genuine smile that he had ever seen on Barney's face. "It's unbelievable."

"I never in a million years would have thought that this day would happen."

Barney shrugged. "Never say never."

Then they both straightened up because "Here comes the Bride." began to play. Barney's heart began to skip beats just thinking about how awesome she was going to look in her dress. Nothing could have prepared him though, because when he saw her, in the dress, on Ted's arm, a smile so big and beautiful on her face, he couldn't help the lone tear of joy that fell down his cheek.

**A/N: The End! I hope that you guys liked the last chapter, and this whole story. Again. Thank you for the reading and reviewing, and check out my other stories. I'm already planning another Barney/Robin story, so look out for that. (**


End file.
